


Much To Do About Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Chanel's horny surprise surprise, F/F, First Time, Libby's confused and horny, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the mornings, having only one bathroom is quite a struggle, especially if you live with Chanel Oberlin.





	

Libby Putney was already having a bad day.

First, her pedicure had been cancelled do to "weather conditions" in reality, Chanel probably bribed them somehow to cancel on her.

Then, there was no more mayonnaise in the fridge(Chanel most likely emptied it in the trash.)

And now, Chanel Oberlin was scolding her for making them late because she took too long to shower.

Libby'd been just barely getting undressed, taking her shirt off, when Chanel came barging in, slamming the door behind her, and glared at the blonde.

"Are you serious number five? You're not even undressed yet?! I'm waiting for you to take a shower so we can get to the hospital on damn time!"

Libby sighs and unbuckles her bra, purposely slowing her movements to aggravate Chanel even further.

Chanel gives her an annoyed look and sighs deeply.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to take that long, I'll undress you myself."

Libby rolls her eyes, because there's no way Chanel actually means that, right?

The blonde pales as she feels hands fumbling with her zipper, and looks down to see Chanel unzipping her jeans, and pulling them down.

"Chanel!"

Libby shrieks, trying to shoo Chanel's hands away in embarrassment.

Chanel, of course, resists her hands and continues to pull her jeans down, urging Libby to step out of them. Reluctantly, the blonde steps out of the jeans, and before she can do anything else, there are cold hands brushing her thighs, and in utter surprise, Libby quietly moans. She freezes in fear, because oh shit, Chanel wouldn't let her forget what she did; she'd call her "Cinco De Lesbo" or "number bi-five" or-

"What was that?"

Chanel asks, an eyebrow raised, and her hands brushing again, repeating the motion.

"N-nothing, I was just surprised."

Chanel gives her a suspicious look and continues to pull the girl's panties down, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

She pretends not to see Chanel's staring, her eyes clouded with lust.

Once she steps out of them, Chanel's eyes roam thoughtfully, and the girl steps closer, so Libby feels Chanel's hot breath on her neck, and the girl rests a hand on her back. Just when Libby feels chills run through her body and shudders, Chanel pushes her back.

"Come on now, get in the shower."

As the confused girl steps into the shower, she swears she sees a smirk paint Chanel's features.

 

Libby sighs happily as the warm water rains down on her body, soothing her aching muscles. She lets her hair down and lets the water soak it, and smiles as she's finally alone.

"Are you done yet?"

Well, almost alone.

"One sec!"

Libby quickly lathers her blonde hair with shampoo, and washes it out, not realizing the shower curtain had been swung open by Chanel.

The blonde continues to squirt conditioner into her palm, running it through her hair, until a pair of familiar cold hands wrap around her waist.  
Libby yelps in surprise, and turns to see Chanel staring back at her, mischief shining through her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking a shower."

"But I'm taking a shower..."

"Well, you're taking forever, so I'm taking one with you; now give me that shampoo."

Libby sighs in defeat as she hands over the liquid, rinsing the last of the conditioner out of her hair.

Just as she's about to step out of the warm water, Chanel's voice stops her.

"Make yourself useful and wash my back."

If Chanel had ever given her any seductive looks, this one was by far the naughtiest.

The blonde had a suggestive smirk of her face, and seemed to be posing, showing off every curve of her body.

"I- okay..."

Libby finally mumbles after a few moments of silence, waking over to the girl and grabbing a bar of soap.

She begins to rub the soap on the girl's back, not expecting to hear a quiet moan slip from Chanel's mouth. Chanel doesn't seem to care though, because she does it again as Libby continues, making as many seductive noises as possible.

Libby doesn't know just how much  longer she can take this torture.

As if Chanel can read her mind, she turns to face her, and leans forwards,  snatching the bar of soap from the girl.

Neither are sure quite who initiated the kiss, but Libby's pressing her body against Chanel's while Chanel snakes an arm around Libby's waist, pulling her closer. Chanel quickly walks the girl to the shower wall, and pins Libby against it, kissing the blonde passionately. 

 

Libby squirms and whines as she feels Chanel run a hand over her breast, kneading the soft flash and panting into her mouth. With her hands occupied, Chanel lifts her knee so it's rubbing right against Libby's cunt; and begins to roll it, listening to her lover moan. Libby begins to grind, faster and faster on Chanel's knee, crying out as Chanel bites her neck. The blonde keeps assaulting the girl's neck, nipping sucking and licking it until Libby's on the edge of an orgasm, and once Chanel runs her thumb over Libby's clit, the girl climaxes with ease, her grinding on Chanel's knee gradually becoming slower and slower. The two stay like that for a few minutes, Chanel bringing her mouth up to Libby's. The two slowly move their lips, enjoying the warm water and each other, and Libby sighs happily as Chanel relaxes against her, the blonde letting her hands tangle in her minion's hair. The two blondes finally break for air, when there's a knock on the door.

 "Girls? It's Dean Munsch; you're half an hour late."

"Shit. We have work." 

The two blondes are scolded by the dean, but neither can take it seriously, because damn, the woman still hadn't notices the many red marks on Libby's neck.


End file.
